bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Urakih Ikasoruke
Urakih Ikasoruke (きさろくるかヒ, Ikasoruke Urakih) is an Inner Hollow that once served under Término Muerte, and assisted in the actions of Los Cinco Dios. He was originally Hikaru's Hollow Self, but he was released from Hikaru through unknown means. He has recently abandoned Termino, and now wanders on his own throughout the Human, Hollow, and Shinigami worlds. Appearance His overall appearance is practically the opposite of Hikaru, especially in his clothing. While Hikaru wears a black standard Shinigami Shihakushō, his Hollow self wears a white Shihakushō uniform with black cloth belts, black tabi socks, and white sandals. His skin is bleached white, though his hair is a darker shade of red as opposed to Hikaru's brighter red. The sclera in his eyes is black (on contrary to humans' white eyes), and his irises are dark purple, a unique trait for a Hollow. This could be because of his condition as an Inner Hollow turned Arrancar. Personality His most distinguishing feature is his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins. He is brutal, arrogant, and sadistic. His only reason for existence being to kill Hikaru and end his existance from the face of the earth. He taunts Hikaru as being weak and unsuitable for being a counterpart of. He battles like a berserker, unlike Hikaru, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. It was later revealed that Ikasoruke is the exact opposite of Hikaru, even in sexuality. He has even openly stated that he is a homosexual, and often makes jokes based on that concept. He would even go as far as say he would like to "have fun" with Hikaru on multiple occasions, but this has been proven meerly as a way to taunt Hikaru. In regards to Hikaru's Zanpakutō spirits, he feels nothing but intense hatred for them. He dislikes them not only for their gender, but the very fact that they support Hikaru in everything that he does. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Being Hikaru's Hollow counterpart, Ikasoruke possesses knowledge of techniques that Hikaru himself knows and has revealed to know them better, giving him a reason to taunt Hikaru. Massive Spiritual Power: Urakih has a remarkable amount of energy, equal to or perhaps greater than Hikaru. Even by a Seijin's standards, his Spiritual Pressure is absolutely monstrous. In fact, it is so great that Urakih can fight on par with two other captain-level opponents without using his full power, even when he is using sexual taunts without taking the fight seriously and his opponents release their Zanpakutō's Bankai. His spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. When unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and black in color with the appearance of a skull. He can also use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. His great control of his power has allowed Urakih to create techniques that are unique to himself. *'Kagirinaigan' (無制限の目, Unlimited Eye): Urakih's eyes allow him to track the movements of any opponent, despite their level of Shunpo or Shunkō. He has shown a unique ability to use his own Kagirinaigan to cancel out the power of Hikaru's own techniques. *'Nentō Densō' (心通信, Mind Communication): This is the name given to Urakih's ability to speak to a person with his thoughts. Due to his Hollow status, the power of telekinesis is not unusual for him. Using this, Urakih can levitate himself or objects as he sees fit. He often uses this to taunt or verbally assult someone sexually, just because he gets a kick out of it. *'Seireijōmae' (精神ロック, Spirit Lock): This is an ability that allows Urakih to neutralize anyone's spirit energy. He has mastered this technique beyond Hikaru, to the point where even Yurina, his fellow commander, refuses to get on his bad side. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Urakih relies mostly on his twin Zanpakutō and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than Hikaru's as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers, such as using one of his sealed blades as a lance, to which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike, while using his other blade to attack from the side while the opponent is distracted. While Hikaru fights in a deductive and logical manner, Hollow Ichigo fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. His insane cutting strength is also evident as he is capable of easily cutting through an Espada's Hierro, which is harder than steel, as well as slicing apart a skyscraper with a mere flick of the wrist. Urakih has also displayed considerable knowledge and skill in Kendō when using only one of his two sealed Zanpakutō. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his arrogant and insane demeanor, Urakih has shown to be a very insightful and crafty fighter. While regularly mocking Urakih, his mocking would also have deep rational knowledge behind it that would ultimately serve as a satirical advisor. Urakih's intellect has also been useful in battle. He would quickly realize mistakes in his opponent's own battle tactics and correct them or almost instantly adapt to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them. Zanpakutō Sēiretsu Rensaken (斉列連鎖剣, "Parade of Chained Blades", lit. Chained swords line-up) is the name of Urakih Ikasoruke's Zanpakutō. His Zanpakutō is unique in that it can exist as either one blade, or even as two completely separate swords. When they are two, they are a daisho sword pair, consisting of two daitō (甘草, japanese long-blade). They are both similar in appearance, bearing long straight blades with a cross guard that has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). There are short lengths of chain with broken links at the ends of the two hilts that dangles from the base. The only difference between these two blades is the color scheme; one is black with red diamonds that design the hilt, and the other is white with a pink diamond design that runs down the hilt. Appearance-wise, they are extremely similar to Ichigo Kurosaki and his inner hollow's Bankai-activated Zanpakutō. *'Shikai:' It is released by the command, "There is no Mercy, There is no Compromise. (ない慈悲は、ない妥協案です, Nai jihi wa, nai dakyō-andesu). Urakih's two blades do not change shape drastically, but jutte-like prongs curve outwards from the blade, bent at 60-degrees. There are nine on each blade, which generate electrical sparks. These involuntarily produce a magentic field around Urakih when they move from jutte prong to prong, creating a current which produces an electromagnetic field. This can form a powerful barrier which makes all but the strongest of attacks useless against Urakih's Shikai. :Shikai Special Abilities: Sēiretsu Rensaken is used mainly for melee-combat, but possesses unique spiritual techniques that are used by Urakih for various methods. :*'Jitai Ichi: Nikushima Bakuha' (タイプ憎悪の爆発, Type One: Hatred Blast): Urakih's most common technique, he will slash his blade in any direction, sending off a massive burst of spiritual energy that is capable of great damage. The bursts are black and white respectively depending on which blade they erupted from. The most unique thing about these blasts is that they cannot be detered from their path. No matter what, they continue their attack without pause, due to a miniature electromagnetic field being emitted from the center of the blast; the nucleus of the blast is red (in the black burst) or pink (in the white burst), and is a quick-moving current which emits the electric field. Another aspect of the attack is that when a target is filled with positive emotions (ie: Happiness, Comedial, Hope), the burst will seek that target until it hits; an ironic concept considering the name of this technique. :*'Jitai Ni: Jinsokuna Shi' (タイプ迅速な死, Type Two: Quick Death): Urakih points his blade at a target, and a silent thin strand of spiritual energy is shot at high speeds through the air. Once it hits or makes contact with something physical, it causes an enormous and dense explosion capable of massive destruction. When this was used, the resulting crater was big enough to encompass the size of a large mountain. :*'Jitai Roku: Banrai' (タイプろくばんらい, Type Six: Heavy Thunder) Urakih swings both his blades in the same manner as Hikaru's Tenrai Urufu Hōkō, or Mizu's Shūrai no Mangūsu. He is able to summon bolts of electricty from the earth's core and shoot them off as blasts from his Zanpakutō. Of all his Shikai abilities, this is the most lethal because of how much power is put behind this attack. He rarely uses such a technique unless his opponent is "strong enough" in his eyes. :*'Jitai Jūichi: Sairenshingu Chizen' (タイプ千サイレンシング, Type Eleven: 1000 Silencing Blades): Small fragments of spiritual energy escape the magnetic field around Urakih, forming blades that resemble katana with curved guards. Urakih can mentally control these blades, and choose their formation and direction at which they target. Despite being spiritual blades, blue in color, they are capable of contending with steel-bladed Zanpakutō. What's more, according to Seireitou, they are "like flames," in that they do not disappear after being cut down, but instead reform and continue their ordered action. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes * "You're soft, Hikaru!" * "You loser!" * "Bow down to your King!" * "You have and always will suck, Hikaru!"